A New Type Of Challenge
by anime-patriot
Summary: Miroku is the campus player. Sango is new and is now on his list to win over, except she doesn't fall very hard or fast for guys like him. And it's time Miroku was the one being played. MirxSango InuyashaxKagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here's the first chapter of my latest story, A New Type of Challenge**_**.**_** Hope you all like it. So read, enjoy, and review! Love you all. Now on with the story!**

* * *

It was a warm late summer day. Sango shuffled her duffle bag around, rolling her suitcase behind her. She glanced over her campus map and the small piece of paper stuck to it with her dorm room number crudely written on it.

She rolled her eyes and blew a few strands of her hair out of her face, "Damn receptionist…" She muttered under her breath. The woman had given her a hard time because she was a late transfer in and apparently the woman was having a bad day. Just because she was having a bad day didn't mean she had to make everyone else's a living hell too.

Sango shook her head and made her way across the campus, confused by the map. It wasn't accurate at all. After about a twenty-five minute hunt, she finally found the dorm building she was looking for. Giving a sigh of relief, she walked inside and made her way up the stairs to her floor and down the hall to her assigned room, '_Lets hope this roommate is actually normal…'_ she thought quietly to herself, remembering her roommate at her previous college before she transferred.

Sango used her key and opened the door slowly, seeing the room for the first time, Sango looked around first seeing the small bathroom, then the two closets. The room was fairly spacious she then caught a glimpse of a figure to her right, and saw a young woman sitting on one of the beds.

She had shoulder-length raven hair, she was listening to her iPod it looked like and reading a book, she wasn't paying much attention to Sango.

Sango shrugged and walked over to her bed and set her stuff down. Kagome was tuned out, she went to change the song she was listening to and looked up from her book and over at Sango when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, "Oh hey there, sorry. I didn't hear you come in." Kagome said taking her ear-buds out and giving Sango a smile, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. You're my new roommate I presume?" Sango looked over her shoulder at her and nodded, "Nice to meet you Kagome. My name is Sango Taijiya." '_At least she's friendly,' _Sango thought to herself.

**-2 Days Later-**

Miroku and Inuyasha stood out in the campus quad, throwing a football back and forth. "Inuyasha, the game is at six right?" Miroku asked, talking about their baseball game with their friends. Inuyasha nodded, "I'm going to ask Kagome if her new roommate is coming." Miroku smirked as he caught the ball, "Is she cute?" Inuyasha laughed and looked past Miroku, "Hey, why don't you judge for yourself? Here she comes."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and turned around. His jaw nearly hit the ground; the football fell from his hands. She was perfect. Sango had her iPod on and her ear-buds in her ears as she jogged. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail that reached her shoulders. The sun shined perfectly off her dark brown hair, making it look a beautiful auburn. She had on a short sleeved gray shirt and black sweatpants that hugged her hips in the most perfect way. A very casual and comfortable look. And extremely sexy on her.

Miroku watched as she jogged by, Inuyasha waved at her and she waved back, and continued jogging. Miroku snapped out of his daze and jogged after her. He quickly caught up with her and tapped her on her shoulder. Sango looked at him out the corner of her eye and took out an ear-bud, "Yes?" She asked, keeping most of her focus on the trail in front of her. Miroku smirked, "Hey there, so I hear that you are Kagome's new roommate. You are amazingly beautiful if I may add."

Sango nodded, "Yeah I'm her roommate, word travels fast. And well thank you. Do you always randomly hit on new girls at this school you don't know?" She asked, slightly amused at his attempt to woo her. Miroku's eyebrows raised, he hadn't been expecting that response. He was used to receiving a blush or giggle, or maybe even a compliment back.

Miroku smiled, "Not always. My name is Miroku Sou by the way." Sango stopped jogging and so did he. She looked at him and got her first good look at his face. His eyes were a deep blue, they almost looked purple. His hair was jet black and reached the back of his neck, it was messy but in a cute way. He was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt. His arms were perfectly toned and sculpted, which made Sango wonder what was under the shirt. His lips were perfectly shaped as well.

Sango looked him in the eye, "My name is Sango Taijiya. So I take it that there's a reason you started talking to me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Miroku smirked again, "Just to introduce myself and to invite you to a baseball game my friends and I are playing around six. It's just for fun. Over at the old baseball field."

Sango pursed her lips and looked off as if she was in thought. Miroku stared at her lips. They had a light gloss on them, he wanted so badly to kiss her, but he had a feeling that she wasn't one of the girls that would kiss back if he did. "Hmm…I don't know. Maybe if I'm not busy. I'll surprise you." She turned and started jogging away, "See ya later, Miroku." She waved once and smirked to herself, rolling her eyes, still amused.

Miroku watched her jog off in shock. Had _he_ just been played? Inuyasha walked over to him, football in his hands. "What just happened?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "I'm not sure…But I have a feeling that this is going to be a great new school year." He said with a slight smirk.

* * *

**Alright I'll leave it there for right now. I hope you guys liked it. 3 I have most of the second chapter written up; I just have to finish so I will hopefully have it up tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, here's the second chapter of, A New Type of Challenge_**.**_** I'm sorry the last chapter was short. I'm hoping this one will be longer. Sorry it wasn't up Sunday like I said, I had forgotten that it was my birthday lol. And it was not up last evening/night due to the site maintenence. But anyway on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, Inuyasha: The Final Act, or any of the Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

-**Later That Evening**-

Kagome and Sango walked to the old baseball field and sat down on the small set of bleachers. Kagome ran her hands through her hair and let out a huff, "Sorry we're so late Sango. I didn't mean to oversleep. They're probably almost done by now." Sango looked at her and shrugged, "It's alright, I just came cause you invited me, thank you for that by the way." Kagome smiled and nodded.

They watched as Miroku stepped up to home-plate. "So, Kagome, this Miroku guy…what's he like?" Sango asked while looking over towards him. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, "He's a good friend, but he is the epitome of the word 'womanizer'." Sango nodded, "I got that feeling. How long have two been friends?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome's eyes were looking for Inuyasha out on the field, "We've been friends for about six years now. Same with Inuyasha and me, he and I have also been dating for three years." Sango's eyebrows rose, "Wow that's a long time." Kagome nodded in agreement, "Yeah but it doesn't feel like it. Do you like Miroku or something?" She laughed, amused by Sango's questioning. Sango shook her head, "No. He's too smug…and like you said he's a player."

Kagome rolled her eyes again, smiling, "Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before. This is how it starts. We'll see what happens I guess." Sango laughed and their attentions stayed mainly on the game. They watched Miroku hit the ball out into the outfield and watched as he ran to second base, right before Inuyasha was able to get him out.

"You're too slow, Inuyasha." Miroku said in a jokingly over-confident tone of voice. Inuyasha looked at him and laughed, "We both know I'm way faster than you. You just got lucky." Miroku laughed back as Inuyasha threw the baseball back to the pitcher, "Excuses, Yash. Excuses."

Inuyasha looked over at the bleachers, and saw Kagome and Sango waving at him. He waved back to them, "Hey Miroku. Looks like Sango decided to come after-all." Miroku looked over at the bleachers, his eyes meeting Sango's.

Sango then decided she might as well have a little fun, "I think it might be time for Miroku to be the one being played." She said. Kagome looked at her curiously, "And how do you expect to do that?" Sango didn't break the eye contact with Miroku, "By beating him at his own game."

Sango moved some of her hair behind her ear and gave a small but mischievously sexy smirk to Miroku. Miroku couldn't look away. Inuyasha tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Miroku, you alright?" Miroku snapped out of it and looked at him, "Yeah…I'm fine." Inuyasha nodded, "Alright. Too bad you're out."

Miroku's eyes widened a little bit as he realized that while he was distracted by Sango's gaze the game had continued. And his team just lost.

His teammates jeered at him asking questions like, _"What the hell is wrong with you?" _and _"What happened out there?"_ Miroku walked by them, ignoring them all. He headed towards the bleachers, his eyes fixated on Sango. Kagome stood, "I'll be right back Sango. I'm going to go congratulate Inuyasha…here comes Miroku though to keep you company." Kagome laughed and walked off to heading over to Inuyasha.

Sango stood up and looked at Miroku as he walked up in front of the bleachers. "So do you always space out like that?" She asked him moving her wavy brown hair behind her ear again. Miroku looked her over, admiring her figure. "Only when I'm admiring you." He said smoothly, running a hand through his hair.

"Hmm, how very nice of you." She said, stepping down from the bleachers to start heading over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku stepped in front of her, "Wait, hold on a second. Before you go I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me sometime." He asked, smiling at her. Sango raised an eyebrow, "What's in it for me?" She asked crossing her arms, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Miroku took hold of one of her hands in his, "A very good time, that's for sure. I don't have a pen on me but Kagome has my number. Call me. I'll be waiting." He smirked at her and went to kiss her hand.

Sango smiled and pulled her hand out of his quickly but smoothly. She pulled his face close to hers. Miroku smirked a bit more, expecting a kiss. Sango leaned in, "I'm not that easy." She said softly, her sweet, warm breath tickling his lips.

Miroku's eyes widened as she stepped back and walked away. His jaw almost hit the ground. She just walked away from him…for a second time!

-**The next day-**

"Inuyasha I can't get her out of my head…" Miroku said, pacing back and forth in their dorm room. "Especially since she's in my calculus class! She sits three rows away from me…" Inuyasha watched Miroku from his bed, "Maybe you actually like her."

Miroku stopped and looked at him, "Inuyasha…don't kid. No it's not that. It's the fact that nothing I've tried works on her. She's drivin' me nuts."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Maybe because she's not a slut?" Inuyasha's cell phone went off and he answered. "Hey babe…What?…Alright. Love you too" Inuyasha closed his phone and looked at Miroku, "Kagome and I are going out in a few. If you want to make your move on Sango this would be your chance."

Miroku sat down on his bed, scratching his head, "You're right…I know something that's sure fire." Miroku got up and grabbed his wallet, "Catch ya later Inuyasha." Miroku called out as he left their room.

**

* * *

****Alright I'll leave it there for right now. I hope you guys liked it. I have a feeling it's too short though, but that's as far as this chapter can go. I even had to add some parts in, lol; hopefully it didn't ruin the flow. Anywho please review! Also I'm still thinking over my decision about It May Not Be You.**

**A/N: The next chapter should be up by this weekend give or take a few days. Depends on how much homework I have. Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here's the third chapter of, A New Type of Challenge**_**.**_** I'm sorry that the last chapters were short. This one should be a bit longer. **

**(I apologize if the song in the chapter does not suit your tastes, it just seems to fit and some of the lyrics work.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, Inuyasha: The Final Act, or any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Disclaimer 2: I DO NOT own **_**DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again**_** by Usher feat. Pitbull**

**Also I keep forgetting to thank the people who have given me a review so far. Thank you so much for that, you guys inspire me to write more. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Miroku walked briskly over to the other dorm building and made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Sango and Kagome's dorm room. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. As he was about to knock the door opened.

Kagome was standing in the doorway, "Oh hey Miroku. Inuyasha told me you'd probably be stopping by." Miroku nodded, "Yeah." He gave her a quick hug, his mind obviously focused on talking to Sango. Kagome giggled knowing this already, "Well I gotta go. Inuyasha and I are going to that new restaurant down the street from here." She said, smiling and waving at Miroku before turning and walking down the hall.

Miroku looked into the room, "Sango?" He said, stepping in. Sango was sitting back on her bed reading a book. The late evening sunlight poured into the room, the light almost illuminating her. The orange beams seemed to surround her in their soft glow.

She looked up at him, the light catching her eyes, making them look a very light and gorgeous brown. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Miroku looked her in the eyes, "I wanted to take you out tonight." He said, grinning at her, "You're already dressed so that works."

Sango nodded once, "Ah I see, yeah I'm dressed but what makes you think I don't want to stay here and relax?" She said, resisting a small smirk that threatened to creep on her lips.

"You haven't kicked me out yet, have you?" Miroku quickly retorted, without missing a beat. Sango closed her book and set it aside. She wasn't expecting him to be able to come up with an answer so quickly. "Alright, maybe I should give you a chance. Just hope it'll be worth my time." She gave a small smirk.

"Oh it will be." He said, grinning at her.

-**At a nightclub**-

Sango and Miroku walked into the club, coming from the bar area and found a small booth off to the side. The lights flashed and the music blared, almost everyone was on the dance floor, drunk and having fun.

"This should be fun," Sango said, drinking her shot that Miroku bought for her. Miroku smiled at her and nodded, "Hopefully so. And maybe you'll see I'm worth it."

"You're so conceded." She rolled her eyes playfully, an idea popping into her head. "Why don't we dance?" She smirked, getting up and grabbing Miroku's hands in her own as she led him to the dance floor. Miroku followed her lead and as they got to the dance floor the song changed to _DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again_ by Usher.

**[Usher]**

**(yeah man)**

**So we back in the club**

**Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)**

**Thank God the week is done**

**I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)**

**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**

**No control of my body**

**Ain't I seen you before?**

**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

Sango turned her back to Miroku. Her sweet smelling perfume hit him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him, his lips moving slowly moving up the slope of her neck. Sango rocked her hips from side to side and Miroku followed her lead.

Sango raised an arm and brought it back, he palm brushing against the side of Miroku's face. The music played on.

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

Their hips moved with the music. Miroku rolled his hips slowly against hers, his hands moving up her sides. Sango smirked and placed her hands over his and smoothly turned around to face him.

**Keep downing drinks like this**

**Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now**

**Gonna set the roof on fire**

**Gonna burn this motherf.. down, down, down, down, down, down**

**Hands up, when the music drops**

**We both put our hands up**

**Put your hands on my body**

**Swear I seen you before**

**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

She moved her hands over his chest, slowly, running them down his shirt feeling his abs. Miroku's gaze locked with hers. Her eyes seemed to almost sparkle with the flashing lights around them. They had a mischievous fire to them. Sango pulled Miroku closer by the belt loops on his jeans and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

Miroku placed his hands back on her perfect hips he leaned his head closer to hers, smirking as he brushed his lips along her jaw. Sango moved her hand up into his hair and gently tugged it, brushing her lips quickly across his as she swayed her hips again.

**[Pitbull]**

**In the cover of the music**

**Get naked baby**

**I'm sorry chica**

**Better holla at Tyrone**

**Let him know how I jump through your foot loop**

**Scolla chico two can**

**We're from the blocka blocka o polaca**

**Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka**

**Oh no man, it's global**

**Was' up**

**Colale flacka**

**I wanna be your gyno, no not your docta**

**Dale abre ai**

**Papa Nicholas baby**

**Let me see**

**Yo soi un Jaunito**

**Que stato taito**

**Yo freco, no OK**

Miroku was about to kiss her when she turned around as the music got faster. She quickly swayed her hips against his. Her backside grinding against his as the music played on. Her hand going up and around to the back of his neck. Miroku moved his lips down to her ear and whispered, "Didn't know you could move like this…"

He wasn't sure if she'd be able to hear him over the roar of the music, but she did, only smirking and shaking her hips faster. Moving against Miroku with nothing but the music surrounding them. Sango had a feeling that everyone was watching them dance together, but, at the moment, she didn't care. Miroku was growing aroused from her movements.

With every beat of the song, every swing of her hips, he grew harder.

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, thank you DJ**

They kept moving and dancing. Miroku moved his hands from her hips up to her front. She allowed him to grab hold on one of her breasts, nearly moaning as he gently squeezed.

Her chest was perfectly firm, yet soft under his hand. His other hand moved over her stomach and back around to her hips. Miroku ran his lips along the side of Sango's smooth neck. He gave her a small kiss there, then turned his head up to try and give Sango a kiss on the lips.

The song ended and Sango smoothly broke free of Miroku's hold, turning to him and smirking. Miroku pulled her close. "Do you know what you do to me?" He asked in a low tone.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Sango said, feeling Miroku's hard cock press against her stomach through his jeans.

Miroku nodded and leaned his head down to hers. He was moving in for a kiss, and hoped with all his might she wouldn't reject him yet again. He moved his lips over hers, keeping them less than a hair apart. Sango thought for a second, then closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

Miroku felt as if he could feel electricity surge between them as their lips embraced for the first time. His eyes closed and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Sango moved her hands up Miroku's stomach, her fingers playing along the outline of his abs through his shirt, up past his chest and around his neck.

Miroku ran his tongue slowly along the bottom of her lip, slightly pleading for entrance into her mouth. Sango smirked, knowing that's what he wanted, parted her lips slightly, enough for her tongue to flick out against his.

How could she be teasing him while he was getting what he wanted? Miroku couldn't understand it. But he didn't want it to stop.

Miroku had to break the kiss, his pants were uncomfortable as it was. He held her hand and led them out of the club. Sango smirked, almost amazed by how worked up he had gotten from her.

After a few minutes they arrived back in from of Kagome and Sango's dorm room. Miroku pressed Sango against the door gently, kissing her again.

Their lips moved perfectly together. Sango's fingertips ran down his shirt to his pants. She moved her palm over Miroku's hardened bulge. Miroku groaned softly. He had finally succeeded.

Sango unlocked the door managing to keep her lips to Miroku's. Their tongues twisted together. Sango gave a soft moan into the kiss, then broke it.

"Well tonight was very fun, Miroku. Maybe we can do it again sometime." She smirked at him and gave him a wink, stepping inside the door room. "Night." She slowly closed the door and locked it.

Miroku stood there, completely in shock. His jaw dropped and his eyes wide. Sango had just left him standing in the hall. And with an hard-on! Miroku couldn't grasp what had just happened.

Sango on the other side of the door smirked to herself, congratulating her will power and ability to walk away. But she had to admit, he had gotten her horny. All she had to do now was scheme what her next move should be.

Miroku snapped out of it. He didn't know whether to be angry or even more turned on. He narrowed his eyes and gave a small smirk when he realized that maybe he was falling for her…A woman who actually resisted him.

At least…for now.

* * *

**I'll leave it there for now. I hope you guys liked it! I worked hard to make this chapter super long lol, since I have a tendency for short chapters, which I'm working on fixing that habit. Anywho please review!**

**P.S: It May Not Be You is still on hold as of now, its on the backburner but I'll light the fire back up once I think it over a bit longer. Thank you all for being so patient.**

**A/N: The next chapter should be up by next weekend give or take a few days. Depends on how much homework I have. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry about the long wait guys but here is the 4****th**** chapter of A New Type Of Challenge. Finally!**

**Anywho, thank you all who have faved and taken the time to leave me a review so far. Hope to see more of that. ^_^**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Inuyasha or Inuyasha: The Final Act.**

**Heads up this chapter starts off with a ****sex.**

* * *

Inuyasha leaned his head down against Kagome's neck, his warm breath tickled her. Kagome's hands were entangled in his dark hair as he continued to thrust into her. They moaned in unison and Kagome arched her back off of the bed.

It had been an extremely romantic evening for them, dinner at the restaurant, a walk through a nearby park, the tops. So what better a way than to end the night like this?

Inuyasha groaned as he pushed himself deeper inside of Kagome, earning a near scream of pleasure. He lifted his head up and his eyes moved over her face. He moved his eyes down, watching her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts. He was panting, she was moaning.

Kagome's moans grew quieter, and he knew she was ready to climax. He started thrusting into her faster and harder.

Kagome's back arched up again sharply as she let out a loud moan when her climax hit, Inuyasha's name slipping from her lips. He followed soon after her, releasing his seed into the condom he wore.

At that very moment Miroku opened the door. His eyes widened and he looked the other way, "I am so sorry you two…you could have at least text me Inuyasha…" Miroku said.

Inuyasha let out an irritated sigh and Kagome squeaked, quickly trying to cover herself, "Great timing, Miroku…" Inuyasha said. Miroku apologized again and quickly headed out into the hallway.

After Kagome and Inuyasha cleaned fixed themselves up. Inuyasha kissed her goodbye, "Sorry, 'Gome. I love you." She smiled at him, "It's alright. It happens. Next time we can go to my dorm, love you too." She kissed him quickly again and left out, waving to Miroku.

-**The next morning**-

Miroku woke up and saw Inuyasha sitting on his bed, using a small dumbbell. "I'm even dreaming about her, Yash…" Miroku said quietly, looking up at the ceiling. Inuyasha looked up at him, "Told you that you like her."

Miroku, "Maybe…but no. I don't fall for girls, they fall for me. That's the way it's always been. She gets me hard. The blood in my brain is going to my other head so my thoughts are straight that's all."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Ever think that maybe it's time for a change in the status quo?" Miroku looked at him like he was crazy, "No way. Even if I do supposedly her, it'll pass. I just need to get laid that's all…"

Inuyasha looked at him, "Well then why haven't you? You could have the pick of any girl here. Except Kagome cause I'd kill you. And I mean any other girl. Yet you haven't since Sango has come into the picture. Just admit it."

Miroku looked at him, "Fine you want proof? I'll go get another date right now." Miroku said, irked by Inuyasha's insinuations. Inuyasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Sure. Bring her back her then kick me out of the room, then I'll believe you."

Miroku nodded and got out of bed, quickly freshening up and getting dressed after brushing his teeth. Miroku headed out of their room and downstairs and out the front door of their building. He scoped the yards.

His eyes settled on a very busty blonde that passed in front of him, giving him a small smile as she walked by. Miroku followed behind her, "Hello there." He said, putting on his most charming grin.

The woman turned around to him, "Hey handsome. You're Miroku right? I've heard a lot of good things about you. My name is Yumi." Miroku smirked at her, "Yes I am, miss. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." He took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on the back of it.

She raised her eyebrows, "That's all? I've heard that you've walked up to women and just straight out kissed them and all I get is a gentleman's kiss?" She giggled. Miroku grinned, "Well in that case." He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes.

Miroku tried to get into the kiss, but all his mind could do was envision Sango. He got a weird feeling in his gut. Was it guilt? Could he actually be feeling guilty? Miroku broke the kiss and looked at the girl who looked confused, "That's what everyone goes gaga over?" She raised an eyebrow, not impressed from the kiss Miroku gave her, if one could call it a kiss.

"I'm sorry…I just…" Miroku trailed off, feeling like he had just been hit with a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha was right. "It's I haven't even known her a week…" He said softly to himself. Yumi raised an eyebrow at him, "Now you're talking to yourself? I think some people were just over-exaggerating about you…"

Miroku looked at her, "I've got to go." He turned and his heart skipped a beat. Sango was standing behind him with crossed arms, "Hm…nice to see you're working on getting into two people's pants." She said. Miroku looked at Sango, "No, Sango…It's not like that at all. I was actually going to go over to your dorm-"

Sango cut him off, "It doesn't matter, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I don't want to get in the way of you sucking face with the blonde…who's now walking away."

Miroku turned around and looked at Yumi who was walking away; he then turned back around to Sango. "Look Sango, I was going to come see you, you're all I can think about. I was telling her I had to go. I don't care about her; I don't even remember her name."

Sango smirked at him, "You know I would believe that but if I was all you could think about you wouldn't have turned around when I told you she was walking away. So now I'm going to walk away. I can't believe I was actually going to apologize for teasing you last night."

Miroku's eyes widened more, he felt like a jackass. Sango turned and headed back to her dorm. Miroku wanted to go after her and charm his way back onto her good side but for once he didn't know what to say.

He watched as Sango disappeared around the corner. Miroku headed back into his dorm building. He walked back into his and Inuyasha's room. "That was fast, too bad there's no girl with you." Inuyasha said.

Miroku plopped down onto his bed, his face void of any expression, "You're right…and there's not going to be from the looks of it…"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him, "What on Earth are you talking about, Miroku?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "I fucked up really bad. And for once in my life I regret it."

-**Two Weeks Later-**

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in campus café, "I still can't get her out of my head…She ignores me in class, won't take my calls. Pretends like she doesn't see me when we cross paths on campus." Miroku said, twirling his mug around slowly.

Inuyasha took a sip of his frap, "Well I have a feeling she did like you more than she let on, that's why she was going to apologize. I've talked to Kagome about her and she said that Sango's fine she just feels it'd be a waste to talk to you and that after-all you are just a player."

Miroku sighed, "I'm not that anymore…She's the only woman I've had strong feelings about. I've hardly looked at another woman these past couple of weeks…"

Inuyasha took another sip of his drink, "Well you just have to convince her of that if you really want her to give you a real shot."

* * *

**I'll leave it there for now. I hope this chapter wasn't too short. **

**Expect the next chapter maybe Saturday or Sunday if I can think of what else to put in there. **

**Thank you guys again for being patient hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember REVIEW! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright sorry about the long wait guys, I've just been busy with tests and work in school, but here is the 5****th**** and final chapter of A New Type Of Challenge. Finally!**

**Anywho, thank you all who have faved and taken the time to leave me a review so far. Hope to see more of that in future fics of mine. But especially reviews. Remember if I don't know your opinion how am I supposed to improve? ^_^**

**So that said…Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own Inuyasha or Inuyasha: The Final Act.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Miroku walked along in the quad, he sighed softly seeing a few couples sitting in the grass or walking along holding hands, for the first time in his life, he realized that that was what he wanted. And he wanted it with Sango. He looked ahead and saw Sango standing there talking with another girl. Miroku took a deep breath and walked over.

Sango stopped talking and said she had to go, turning to walk away before Miroku could say anything to her.

Miroku reached out and grabbed her arm gently, "Sango please. Hear me out. You are the only woman I can think about. That's never happened to me before. I don't know what it is or why it's happening…All I know is that I don't think I want it to stop."

Sango turned and looked at him, "Miroku, like I said, you don't have to explain yourself to me. We were just having fun; I was messing with you at the nightclub and outside of my dorm room. I'm not trying to distract you from anyone else, alright? I mean that."

Miroku looked at her and took his chain necklace from around his neck and placed it around her's, "I'm whipped. Okay?"

Miroku looked around the quad and raised his voice so everyone within earshot could hear him, "That's right! I'm whipped! This woman right here has me completely crazy for her." Miroku watched as his fellow students started whispering amongst themselves, their eyes locked on him and Sango as they walked by. Some even stopping in their tracks.

Sango watched as Miroku continued to embarrass himself, her eyes wide in surprise, and her mouth agape. "I've been nothing but a player before. I've had no real respect for a woman until this one. Right here. So pass the word along, I don't give a damn anymore."

He turned back towards Sango, "Does that prove it to you? I don't know what it is about you, honestly I don't. All I know is that I want to be with you. You made me realize that I'm a prick and I've done crappy things to people."

Sango stared at him in near disbelief, "Look, all that was nice but…you honestly expect me to suddenly fall head over heels for you Miroku? Because you embarrass yourself and give me a necklace?" Sango sighed and took the necklace from around her neck, "I'm not that easy, Miroku. I was having a bit of fun for my first few days here but I really don't want to play games."

Miroku felt like he had just been punched in the stomach when she handed the necklace back to him and turned walking away. He knew that he had to do something to show her he wasn't just playing games but that he was serious.

**-2 days later-**

Sango walked into her Literature class and was about to take her usual seat when she saw a bunch of people surrounded around her desk, "What's going on?" Sango asked trying to see over their shoulders. The group looked at her and got quiet, some smiling, some looking confused as they stepped to the side.

Sango was confused herself, her eyes drifted over to what was on her seat and there was a bouquet of red roses. Sango's face grew red from embarrassment. She picked the flowers up and looked at the card that was underneath them. She flipped it open. It read: Just because it's Thursday._ P.S. I'm still waiting for that second chance. - Miroku._

Sango sighed; this man was making it hard for her to not want to talk to him. She rubbed her face and took her seat, trying to get through class and avoid the barrage of questions from her fellow classmates that were sure to arise at any moment.

Sango walked back to her dorm room finding both Inuyasha and Kagome there sitting on Kagome's bed. "Hey Sango," Inuyasha said. "Who are the flowers from?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at them, "Hey…Who do you think they're from?" She sighed and sat down on her bed. "He's making this really hard."

Inuyasha looked at Sango, "Well I'll tell you this much, he's meaning what he's saying. I've known him for years. He's never been this messed up over a woman before. I think you've changed his perspective on a lot. Miroku even said that you opened his eyes to what he'd been doing to women up until now."

Sango set the flowers down beside her, "And if I do decide to give him a try for real, how am I supposed to know he's not going to cheat?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "You never know that for sure about any person. But you build up a trust. Honestly I don't think he would cheat on you. And I'm not just saying that as his friend, I'm saying that fully aware that he was a womanizer."

Sango nodded and got up, "I'll catch up with you guys later." She left the room, waving to them.

Miroku was lying down on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered it, "Sango…Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked, gesturing for her to come in.

Sango shook her head, "I'm not coming in right now, but I think I'm going to give you a chance. It's only a trial run though." Miroku nodded, "Alright, that's all I ask. Thank you." He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

She hugged him back and smiled some. "So how about a date right now?" Miroku asked. Sango thought about it for a few seconds then agreed. Miroku shut the door behind him, took her by the hand and led her down the hallway and out of the building.

All throughout the date, Sango had been having one of the best nights of her life.

**-3 Weeks Later-**

Miroku licked his lips watching Sango's face as one of his hands trailed over her breasts, teasing and lightly pinching her nipples as his hand massaged them. The other hand trailing down over her smooth stomach, and two of his fingers slipping inside of her wet core.

His fingers moved in and out of her body as he leaned down over her, enveloping her neglected nipple with his mouth. Sango let out a soft moan from the warmth of his mouth and the feel of his tongue against her skin.

He applied gentle pressure against her clit with his thumb, rubbing back and forth, earning more moans from her. Her back arched off of his bed and her hands fisted in his hair, tugging in it.

Miroku smirked against her chest, his tongue trailing up to her neck, he sucked against her skin. Sango's hips rocked against his hand; her mind was in a haze. Her eyes slightly open as well as her lips parted, letting out small moans and pants. "Miroku…" She gasped brokenly.

"Sango…" Miroku replied to her in a husky tone. That was all she had to hear, his voice full of his want for her to push her over the edge, she arched her back again, biting down on her lower lip and letting out a loud moan.

Her arousal coated his fingers and he grinned against her neck, sitting up and bringing his lips to his mouth, licking the once, he moaned softly. He then reached for a condom off of his bedside table, opening the package and groaning as Sango helped him roll it down his shaft.

Miroku aligned himself with her entrance, his other hand on her hip. Sango licked her lip, panting softly as her hands gently stroked over his chest and shoulders. She moaned his name loudly as he entered her. Miroku captured her lips with his own, his thoughts going crazy. He realized that this was the first time he was inside of a woman that he truly cared about.

Sango kissed him back deeply, his tongue twisting with his, each one trying to dominate the other. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she lifted her hips to encourage him to continue.

Miroku groaned breaking the kiss and looking at her, his eyes full of passion and want. Sango looked back at him, "I think I'm falling in love with you…" She said quietly. "I'm already there." Miroku smiled at her, and kissed her again. Sango let a quiet gasp slip before he kissed her as he started to move his hips against hers.

Needless to say they were both happy he had gotten a second chance.

* * *

**Well that concludes this story. ^_^ I had fun writing the end, though the beginning could be better, but anywho thank you guys again for being patient hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
